There are a variety of different bracelets and necklaces that are commonly used. Each of these decorative items require the use of a clasp or the like in order to secure the bracelet or necklace in place. For example, it is common to have some type of a securing clasp associated with a bracelet in order to keep the bracelet on the wrist.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a formable decorative item that can be formed in any one of a number of different configurations including, but not limited to, a bracelet, a necklace or a ring member. In accordance with the present invention the item includes a resilient part that enables the item to be formed into a closed position such as for being disposed about the wrist or neck of a wearer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a formable decorative item that, once formed into a closed position, is maintained in that position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a formable decorative item that does not require any securing clasp or the like in order maintain the closed position.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a formable decorative item as stated and that can be constructed simply and is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a formable decorative item in which the item can take on a myriad of decorative forms or surfaces.